Kung Fu Panda High
by uncleenkia
Summary: Po and the rest of the gang are in Highschool. Po goes on in his highschool career with women, fighting, and a lot hate pointed in his direction. May he survive or not we will see.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all people out there my name uncleenkia as for you all know. Lately I have been eading Kung Fu panda fanfic and Ive noticed most of them are in spanish so a lot of you can not read them. Especially the Rated M ones. So here I am going to make a FanFic for you in english that I know you all will enjoy. Since their arent many in this site of Kung Fu Panda highschools or school life so yea I hope you do like it./**

Chapter 1: How It is

Po's POV

September 7th, 2014/6:00 Am

I awoke in my bed from the alarm clock next to my deeping in my ear very loudly. It was a monday the most boring day of the week. To make it worse it the first day of school of all days a fucking monday. I grumbled getting up out of bed with my eyes felling baggy and heavy. I was tired but I still got the strength to stuble my way to the bathroom and lean on the counter looking in the mirror at my reflection. "My god I look ugly today" I said in a deep sleepy voice and got my wash cloth and picked the stuff from between my eyes out and after brushed my teeth.

I went down stairs now feeling more awake and aware of my surroundings. My dad jumped at me from the side hugging me and yells "My son is sophmore highschool im so proud of you Po" I smiled slightly and hugged him back " Yea dad I am I'm so excited" I said sarcasticlly. he didnt seem to notice and let go of me nodding his smiling and waddles away to the Kitchen of our House/Resturant. " Hurry Po i made you breakfast since school starts so early" He yelled from the Kitchen. I thought to myself " _Why does he have to yell I'm right here"_. I walked in the Kitchen and startd to eat what looked like a feast of Breakfast.

Later, 6:32 AM

I had just finished my breakfast and got my bag for school. my dad was than practically pushing me out the door to go to school and no be late. He threw me keys to my car and the house to shut the door and lock it. I went to the garage that on the side of the house and opened it up after unlocking the lock to my HONDA CIVIC SI 2012. My dad saved up money from when he first decided to take care of me to buy me a car got it for me last year ater I learn how to drive.

I went to the car unlocked it and got in starting the engine and listened to the engine it was smoth like always. I drove out got out of the car closed the garage locking it with the lock got back in the car. Damn how I hate doing that. I drove off into the street made my way to the school it was called Peace High. It was a rather small Highschool but I cant complain about what I got. I parked in a empty spot in the parking lot when I got there and to say really no one was there. I would expect as much it the first day of highschool.

I got out and walked to the school doors and waited by them. " _So far my sophmore year sucks"_ I said to myself and someone taps my shoulder. I jump and see its my friends Monkey and Mantis. Monkey had on a GTA V shirt and black pants while Mantis was wearing a Soul Eater Shirt With Death The Kid on it and light jeans. "Po my man how have you been I havent seen you since last month when we were hanging out." Monkey exclaimed to me. "Yea what happened you love hanging with us" Mantis added on the side and I just chuckled. "Guys Guys chill I was working on this new game thats all... Destiny" i exclaimed at the end and they gave me a slight push on my arm. " Dude you are buggin Destiny sucks total balls the game that is the shit is Wolfenstein" Mantis Stated and Monkey an I had to agree that Wolfenstein is awesome.

"But Hey can't wait for GTA V that games is going to be legend. Cause I heard you can do like what ever you want in that game" I said excited and Mantis an Monkey were all like 'yea man' or 'i know right'. At that moment I looked at my phone an saw it was 7:06 and looked up to my friends and stated "Yo bro's I'll be right back ok" they nodded and i turned around and bumped into someone. I heard a female voice and I looked to see I knocked down Tigressmaking her bag drop to the floor and she looked up to me crinching up her face in anger. She hissed but before I could say anything her boyfriend got infront of my face and stared me down. It was Tai Lung the head of the Marshal Arts club.

I gulped a bit and he looked at me as if he wanted to murder someone. "Yo cuz watch where you goin like what the fuck you think this is better back up before youz get fucked up" He said in a deep raspy voice and pushed me out of the way and stood there as his girl picked up her stuff and walked away with her looking me up and down as he left the area. I blinked a couple times and Mantis and Monkey came up to me "You ok" they both asked in unison. I nodded to them walked into the building going to the office etting my locker lock and putting my lock on it. I than heard them going to do the welcome back ceremony for us sophmores, Juniors, Seniors.

Later 8:16 AM

The Ceremoy ended and class was going to start in ten mintues so I went to my locker and set my bag down opening it and thn put my bag in there. Then I turn around and see tigress across the hall at her locker. I cant lie I have had a crush on tigress since 5th grade and that crush never went away. I always would talk to her I the past until she started dating tai Lung cause she was known as the palm top tiger of the school and was in the Martial arts club. Me and Tai Lung never got along even before he was dating tigress but now he is more agressive. Tigress than urned around and came right towards me. I didnt know what to do or say. She stopped in front of me an look me up in the eyes and said "Meet me at the mall later today at 5 and no later got it" and I nodded and she walked away like nothing happend.

To be Continued

 **Hpe yall enjoyed it took some time but finally it has been made**

 **uncleenkia signing out** **バイバイ**


	2. Reunion

Hello all this is UncleEnkia again I have chapter two for you. I really hope you enjoy the chapter cause I did it on my spare to e which I barely have. So pls review and pm if there are errors OK thanks.

Chapter: 2 Reunion

Po's POV

2:04 PM

School had just ended and I was tired somewhat. It was a very weird first day especially since Tai lung didn't neat me up or the fact Tigress noticed me for the first time except as a punching bag. I just hope when I go to the mall she is not trying to prank me or anything. I start to walk to my locker when I saw Tigress pass by me with her friend Viper, and as they were passing me Tigress whispered in my ear "Don't forget 4Pm don't be late panda." She said and kept walking away with Viper continuing the conversation. A shiver went up my spin at that time like damn she was scary sometimes without even trying. I got my bag from my locker after and met up with my friends out side the school building Monkey was blasting music in his ears with probably new Beat solo 2 head seat his ma got for him and Mantis... well he was being mantis trying to hit on girls he cant get but he tries. I pass by them and we slap hands and monkey takes off his head seats and says "Po i can come to your place tomorrow at 8 right" he asked and I thought about it for a sec, I shrugged my shoulder and replied "sure y not" he nodded back at and patted my cheat saying "sweet can't wait". After mantis got on my side nudging my arm.

He whispered in my ear and said "hey man look its viper mmm her sexy thin body I just wanna tiar it up". I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at him with corner of my eye and said "dude you know you can't and I repeat can't get with her It won't work i mean even though your the only mantis in school doesn't mean she is into you, I mean you already know she is already dating Shen the peacock.". Mantis just pushed my head sideways and sucked his teeth. He left the area and pulled our his phone going to his car

2010 Dodge Charger/MPG: Up to 18 city, 26 highway/Horsepower: 178 to 425 HP/Base 2.7L V6. I than thought to myself "Damn that is still a hot ass car and he got it last year that lucky mother fucker i wish i had that." He got in and waved at me and monkey and drove off. Monkry looked at me "Well Po im out hope to see you soon " he said and he slapped my hand I did the same and than he was out. He jumped on his 2013 Ducati Diavel. Engine: Testastretta 11°, L-Twin cylinder, 4 valve per cylinder, Desmodromic, liquid cooled/Transmission:6 speed /Horsepower RPM:88 9500 and drove off damn I was jealous my friend's have the best cars ever. I sighed and saw Shen come out of the school with his usual robe and bent over slightly kissing viper. She followed him to his 2014 Corvette Convertible 455 hp LT1 V8 (460 hp with the optional performance exhaust). His engine was loud as ever once he started it he zoomed of the parking lot. Since he has a richest family in the contry side he has that but still lives here odd. Than tigress left and had a nice The Koenigsegg CCX Acceleration: 0-100 km/h (0-62 mp/h) 3.2 seconds 0-200 km/h 9.8 sec, 0-200-0 km/h 14 sec 0-300-0 km/h: 29.2 Sec Top Speed: 395+ km/h (245+ mph) Tigress got the shit cause she is the second richest person in Peace City.I sighed once more and went to my HONDA CIVIC SI started the igniction and put in a Micheal Jackson CD The first song was "Scream" my fav.

I drove off the property and before i knew it I was home and when there I put the car in the Garage and locked it up. I walked in the door and my dad was asleep on the couch with a smile on his face. He was waiting for me and tired himself out, I sighed and smiled kissing his head and went up the stairs to the shower and when i got in I looked worse than this morning. With that thought in my head I went to the shower turning it on. Letting the hot water hit me in the face I could tell I was tired i work in my dads shop thrusdays through sundays. I pulled out tghe soap and started to wash myself down and scrub on my skin and fur getting all the dirt out and when i got out I got my towel and wraped it around me. When i was drying my self off my Galaxy S 3 went off it was a messege from my dad saying "Come downstairs when your done I wanna hear about your day". To that I chuckled and left the bathroom and texted him back "Dad i have somewhere to be a old friend wants to meet me at the mall" I go to my closet and pull out balck pants and a shirt that says Zebra Cock and Shows a rooster with zebra strips on the back. I through it on after drying off and head downstairs to see my dad shacking his head at me. "What" i ask and my dad replies "You dont wear those kind of shirts unless your gonna see a girl.". I laugh and pat his shoulder " Dad its just a shirt Chill" I say. He just rolls his eyes "Ok we will see" he says and goes into the kitchen dragging his goose feet on the floor. I go outside after grabbing my keys and putting on my addidas shoes and goes to my garage opening it and going to my car turning it on and I took out the Michael Jackson CD and put in Antichrist Superstar Marilyn Manson Album from 1996.

With that I drive away from the garage and drives to the mall. While im almost to the mall I look at my phone and saw it was 3:47 PM . I see that and drive about 5 MPH over the speed limit and goes into the mall parking lot and sees Tigress's car in front of the mall right next to a handycap spot. I park 2 cars away from her and gets out my car turning it off and locking the doors. I start to walk into the mall and look at the time to see that it was 3:54. I rush into the mall to the food court on the 3rd floor and see Tigress in a Pikachu jacket with pants on the side Fuck off. I walk up to her and sit across from her and look her in the eyes she stares me down than looks at her iphone 5 than up at me. "your early Po im suprised" she says and i chuckle and rub the back of my head. she just giggles to my chuckle and lays back in her chair. "So Po i call you here cause I have been wondering whynhave you been distant from me since 6th grade I mean i thought we were friends. " she asks me and I gulp a bit. "Well you see Tigress it is because you know i didnt want to bother you so i gave you spac..." she cut me off and said "Po that is bull shit if you stopped talkiing to me because of Tai Lung thanyou could have said so."

I chuckled and got a releif that at least she knew and she smiked at me warmly which I havent seen her do since 5th grade. "So what have you been up to Tigress" I asked and she laughed "Po are you stupid I have been playing GTA IV" she said and licked my lips laughing "Well so have I what system have you been using" I asked ancious to know. "well if you must know I use PS3 how about you" she asked my me back "well I also use PS3 how cool" I replied and she looked amazed. "My gosh you have tyo tell me your account I have to know" she asked me and i replied back to her " RadeDeathPanda what about you " she gasped at me and i looked at her curiously. "Im PalmtopTiger remeber" I sat there and remembered "oh shit is it really you would always kill me by helicopters everytime" she laughed and snorted and I laughed at her "Po you have to come by my place some time it would be awesome what do you say" I nodded happily and we both both got up going to the quiznos in the food court. Little did we know Tai Lung was sitting away from us with rage in his eyes.

To Be Continued

 **I hope yall liked this chapter took me a long time to come p with I know you guys waited a long time but I was in taking my final exams all week so it took some time for me to think when I felt dead in the brain in the first place. So pls if you dont like do not be ass holes and say well this storry sucks or shit like that cause that discurages me so pls positive reviews. And I would lik to thank KellyLad13 for Getting to know you in the alpha and omega section pls check out his story by the link below it encouraged me to make this so warm shout out to you thanks. Uncle Enkia signing out and add me on PSN EnkiaSamoom1 i play gta v and call of duty**

 **s/10691924/1/Getting-to-Know-You**


	3. Early Warning shot

The people who are still here for this fan fic I thank you and say that I will make this juicy and hope that you al emjoy what I provide cause that really make me happy to see you guys satisfied but in a heart beat ready for me so lets keep that up kk thanks. Now I hope you all love the new chapter. Love You All :)

Chapter 3:Lessons

5:37 AM Next Morning

Po's POV

I awoke tired and my vision blurry not able to see much only that it would soon be morning from seeing the sun light start to creep its way in my room. Yawning I took out my phone to see the time and groaned from the light touchong my eyes but looked. "Damn its early" I thought to myself rubbing my eyes gettingthe tired feeling away. When I got up from my bed I stretch and put on some underwear and pants (there is nothing wrong with sleeping nude) then walked to the bathroom taking a early shower to wake me up even more. AS i took my shower my dad walked in and began brushing his teeth. I peeked my head out from the shower curtain and looked at him with smug face "Uh dad do you mind im kinda trying to take a shower"I said and with out looking at me he shrugged his shoulders "Alone" I aded on and he replied back with a smirk "Well its my house". I shut up and went back to my shower.

5:53 AM

I just got out of my shower and sat at the tub edge with my towel and got on my phone to sse the time. Wiht a smile on my face I got up from the tub and dryed myself up and brushed my teeth. After i was done i walked to my rrom and when I closed my door I plugged up my phone to the stereo system and charger and played the song Tuesday as i was getting dressed.

6:00 AM

Tigress's POV

I wake up to a pain in my arm and i whinced a bit I looke around to seee i fell on the florr from my bed. Getting up I brushed myself off went to my drawers taking off my night gown and looked in the mirror and sighed "Why are my they so small" I sayed poking my breasts and and put on a dark purple top that says on the front Daddy's Girl and also that shows off my stomach an tight black jeans jeans that have rips in the thighs with black panties and bra under it. I Go to my TV stand and picks up my Stella McCartney Stella Perfume. I went to the bathroom and started doing my hair blasting the song I Don't Fuck With You By Big Sean. I danced a bit and brushed my hair over my left eye and got some oil and put it in my hair. With that i got out Eye liner and put it on my lides and black lipstick. Finally leaving the bathroom I see my dad Shifu who looks at me up and down as if he was checking me out and frowns.

I gulp when he frowns as is eyes felt like they were staring at me like a god to his peasant. "Tigress what the HELL are you wearing" he says to me in a stern and angered tone. I sighed and look him back in the eye replying "Dad I am wearing what I usually wear" with that responce he sucked his teeth at me and replied "Tigress I know you want to look... good for your boyfriend but this is rediculous... I mean for god sake you look like a slut". When he said that i just walked past him and grabbed my purse, shoes and phone. With those items I went to walk out the door and shifu yelled "Tigress dont you walk away from me" I slammed the door behind me. I got my car keys from my purse and started my car immediatly driving off. When I got to the light it was already 6:40 AM and I have to drive 3 miles "Damn" I said to myself and plugged my phone up to the car radio and started to blast Mind by Skrillex and Diplo.

6:41 AM

Po's POV

I just got finshed getting dressed, I had a ACDC shirt on and army camo cargo pants. I went to the door of my house and grabbed my bag and car keys than said later to my dad. I got in my car and drove off affter locking up the garage. I drive to the school and get out of the car and shuts the door "Hey Panda" a anonymous voice said behind me making me turn around. Before i can see who a person I see fist that crashes into my nose making my body fall to the ground. I open my eyes to see Tai Lung over me and rapidly punch me in the face after about 10 punches to my face he stopped and picked me up by my no bloody shirt and says "You go around my girl firend i'll make this worse than it will be" with that said he kicks me in the face making me fly into the middle of the parking lot where Shen, Jin ((otherwise wolf bose just thought i wold give him a name)), Fenghuang, and Fung . They grinned and all jumped me.

Some one came came out of their car and started to record it. They were on me for a few minutes till i was a bloody reck my nose, arms , chest, and my mouth was bleeding and Tai Lung walked up to me and smiled wickedly and said quitely "good night Panda" and kicked me upside my head making black out.

Tai Lungs POV

I flicked my headsignaling the rest o take off and hide while i did the same.

Tigress's POV

I just pulled up into the school and when i turn I look at a body in the street. I jump out of my car and run the figure to see whou it is and trun the body to see its Po. My heart feels like it had died and been kicked into overdrive. I pick up my phone and dial 911 "Hello 911 I need a ambulance on 42 Peace drive in the parking lot of Peace high. My name is Tigress Ling pls come quick' i say and hang up the phone and stay close to him holding him "Its ok im here for you"

 **Well people I hope you liked what yopu read it was had to come up with and I am sorry for the late update pwease dont be mad at me.**


	4. done in in the dark comes to the light

**Sorry all for the late update i have been busy packling my stuff up i am moving to FLordia and i have been working on my web comic. If u wanna see it go to .com . Um yea i really sorry can u ever forgive me pls do.**

 **Chapter 4: What is done in the dark comes to the light**

2:00 PM same day The Hospital, 3rd Fl, 7th Door.

Tigress's POV

I sat in the rooom Po was staying right next to his hospital bed crying on his stomach. He had stiches on his face, arms, and chest. The doctor said dhe losy alot of blood from how bad the wounds on his body was. The doctor also said he has no broken bones which is good so he should be fine I hope but he may have severe memory lost maybe. That worried me cause we just got to become friends again but then on the other hand I was mad at who ever would do this at that matter. Po's father had to be escorted out for how much of a racket he was making and it was disturbing other patients. I dragged my finger up and down his stomach. At that oment when i started doing that his finger started to twitch and his eyes snappedd open and his body jolted up but stopped in the feelking of pain in his chest. He whinched and held his chest laying back down and panted than he turned to his right and he saw me and jumped back suprised.

"T- Tigress what are you doing here in my room" He sorta yelled and i put my finger over his lips and noised to him "SSShhhhhh". "Po we are not in your room we are in the hospital I found unconcious on the ground in the school parking lot... and my god im happy ur ok" I say hugging him hard without realizing till he groan in pain.

Po's POV  
I looked at her as she hugged me and smiled chuckling as i can feel my heart rate accelerate and i look at the heart monitor. Tigress hears how fast it s going and looks up at me funny and looks at the heart monitor seeing its going down. She smiles and huggs me agai n seeing my heart rate rise and pulls away from me seeing my heart rate goes down. "Po are u getting excited by me hugging you" she asked me smirking at me and i gulped laughing. "tigress um before we get into that can i tell you something" i ask scracthing the pack of my head. your changing the subject but ok what do u have to tell me " she said to me with her ears up listening. "its about the guy who did this to me" I reply and she gets wide eyed getting in my face and growls "who".

She seemed angry no pissed off. I gilped and sighed in a bit of fear "Tigress your boyfriend beat me up to get me to stay away from you and then got his friends to jump me after in the street" i told her and her face went blank . It slightly scared me as she started to laugh and also upset me "What do you think this is funny" i said a little loud and s little upset. I looked at her and she only pushed my head to the side playfully "Are you stupid no... I just wanted a reason to dump that son of a bitch" she said jumping up giving me a hug. i hugged her back not caring about the pain.

She let me go and planted a kiss on my cheek "Thank you Po" she said smiling. She pulled out her phone and called someone up.

Tai:"Hi my little kitty"

Tigress:"Shut the fuck up Tai Lung"

Tai: "Wow what has you mad"

Tigress:"You fucked up my Po"

Tai:"Aw shit... look ba-"

Tigress:"No fucking babe me look were done and i mean this time Tai Lung, so go fuck yourself"

Before she could here his responce she hung up and got a messege after almosty immediatly. I opend my Iphone and saw it was my dad saying " _Tigress I need you home now and i mean NOW! please"_ she giggle to the please and looked up at me. "Po im sorry but my dad wants me homei will see you later ok" she said coming closer to me. "Um yea ill talk to later Tigress" I replied back and she pulled me down to her and kissed me on the lips for a few sweconds, the were the best momenrs of my life like my god her tongue. I fluttered my eyes and she pulled from the kiss looking at my silly face giggled more and whisperes in my ear "i love you Po" she walked away from me swaying her hips as i was mind fucked. "What the fuck"

 **Hey i hoped you loved this it took me time since i have been doing my webcomic im sorry if it took me some time but if u wanna see my web comic go to my deviant art. .com so yea UncleEnkia signing off Bye Bye.**


	5. Reactions

**Hello my fellow followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I wanna say sorry for not updateing for about a whole month. I have been busy with school coming back in and I injured my back again so i am having trouble with alot of stuff and i need to be on medication till my back heals from the injury. I am really really super dooperly sorry for not updating. I promise I will start updating sooner ok... so ou forgive me... yay im happy you forgive meeee ! I hope this chapter is ok for you i dont want it to be sucky so let me know ok. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 5: reactions**

 **The very next day. Po's POV**

I woke up that morning still with a throbbing headache from yesterday. Tai Lung really did a number in me whenn he hit me in the head. I shuffled myself out of bed stretching with all the badeges on my arm, body and forhead. The doctor told me not to take them off so I didnt.

My jaw still hurt so definantly did not want to talk really at all. I got up out of bed looking at my alarm clock it was about 5:14 AM so i beat my alarm clock by lets see by about 45 min. I stretched and yawned as I put on my slippers and went out of my bedroom door scratching my ass and side.

I went into the bathroom doing my normal routein brushing my teeth, taking a piss, taking a shower, and etc. I got out of the shower drying off my body and looked at the time, as i looked at the time I got a text message from someone on my contacts called... Tiger.. love? When I opened the message.

Ti: _Hey Winnie the pooh how was your sleep?_

Po: Um who is this?

Ti: _Oh u dont know that its me Tigress im so offened. Im the only one who calls u Winnie the Pooh Po right?_

Po: Yeah... but wait how did you get my number?

Ti: _While we were in the hospital i went into your phone and called my phone from your phone and got your number put myself in your contacts._

Po: Wow um... ok well im gonna get dressed brb.

I dried my body off after that text went into my room and put on Boxers with the PS3 logo on and said next to it "Keep on gaming". I put on a shirt that kida still showed off my bandeges, the shirt was a death note shirt with L on the front starring at front veiwers and written at the bottom of the shirt Death Note. I than put on some pants that had highlighted on the side Attack on Titan.

I hear my phone go off and I see its a message from someone.

Ti: _im in your kitchen._

I chuckled thinking she ws joking and at that moment my dad called me downstairs to come eat breakfast. I put on a belt and went dlwn the steps yelling down to him "Im COMMING". When i got downstairs to him in the kitchen, I saw Tigress smirking as she sat down in my kitchen and sipped some coffee from starbucks. I choked on my saliva as I swallowed not expecting her to actually be in my kitchen.

"hello my little Winnie the Pooh how are you this morning" she asked me. She was dressed in a tank top saying in bright pink "Im a proud bitch baby", short shorts that are right at her ass, and goth boots i think they were black lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, and nail polish. It looked like a mixture of fasion designs that actually mixed well.

I could only stare at her and she giggled. My father walked up to me and smacked me in the mouth with a spoon making me pay attention and whispered loudly "she asked you a question" . "oh god morning Ti im just um... a little suprised and you" I replied to her question.

"Im good now that I see you... but we must go school is soon gonna start soon." she said to me checking her phone and getting up going to the door. "you coming" she asked swaying her tail back and forth. I smile as my face went to a dark shade of red, I nodded and she smiled walking to her car opening one of the doors for me.  
I walk to the car after I grab my bookbag going to the otherside of the car getting in and closing the door behind me "Isnt it my job to open the door for you not the other way around" I say and she laughs as she started the engine and starts to drive.

As she is driving she goes to a red light and pulls out her phone checkingher text messages. She sighes as she looks at me "Po can you do me me a solide, I would only ask you to do this ok" she said to me. I looked at her as she pulled her camera app up on her phone :"Um yea sure what is it"

She smiled at me as i asked her and pulled my face to hers saying "This" in a whispered voice and kissed me for the second time this time a little more deep and took a selfie of it. She pulled away and went back to her phone sending it to someone. At that time the light went green so she put her phone down and started driing again. When she started riving again her phone was being blown up with messages. She laughed at that and stoppd at a WaWa. "come on lets get some breakfast" she said stopping the engine exiting the car. I sat there for a second only blushing and wided eyed not beleiveing what just happened.

She kissed me for the second time, I dont knoww if she is playing me or coming on to me. I got out the car going into the store. I went to the mini cold island in the middle of the store grabbing grabbing a chicken Bulffulo wrap basically a burrito and a Pepsi. I turned to see tigress with a hot dog and Tofu " lets go before were late" she said to me grabbing my stuff and went tot he registar buying my stuff and hers. When we both left i said to her * thats the second time this morning you ahve broken the guy code this time you bought my food and yours." she looked at me and fake slapped me. "Its not like were on a date are we " she asked smiling "maybe we are" replied sarcastically "and maybe than this is the first time i had a date in the morning" she also replied sarcastically laughing with me. She started the engine and drove to the school.

Whenn she parked we got out of the car to see my best friend come up to me a=basically tackling me on the floor. "Crane, Monkey, Mantis chill and get the fuck off of me" I yelled and they got off saying their sorry's " sorry dude we just were like worried about you" crane said and i patted him on the shoulder " Listen man i will always be back im like the terminator but fat" They all laughed and left saying see you in class.

Tigress smiled at me and went to my ear saying "look po let me clear the air... I want you but i want you to how shall we say work for me not to sound like a hoe... but trust me ill be worth the work I can at least promise you that big guy ok" she went from my ear to my nose kissing it and walking away swaying her hips.

I only stood there again blushing not really knowing what to think but a thought came to my head" _I am definantly going to work for you_ " I grabbed my bag from her car closing the door and it locked automatically.

School that day was normal except for the fat that every living thing in the school was just starring at me with a almonis glare that was absolutly creepy and weird. They were spreading some kind of rumors, calling me a snitch, and girlfriend stealer. It was funny but these rumors were spreading around the school like a forest fire. All my classes people were asking me questions like "how bad did Tai Lung fuck you up" or "You are asking for it if your fucking with Tai lungs girl" which was really pissing me off the whole day. But thank the gods that the 7th period bell rang and that school was over for the day. When I saw Tigress she was running to me and hugged me tight... a bit lto tight in my opinion.

"Hows my Winnie the Pooh doing today, did you enjoy school" She asked me still hugging me extra tight to where I may almost die. "Yea school.. it was... awesome... I love going to school... its my favorite" i said sort of chocking. She let go of my giggling and grabbed my arm running to her car. " _I noticed something is diffrent about tigress she was never this, like playful or full of energy... something is off or she must of beeen misurable with Tai Lung"_ I thought to myself as she was dragging me to her car. We got to her car and she stopped, i looked and saw on the front of the hood there was icecream painted on the hood saying "Whore!" She growled and kicked the tire on someone elses car and yelled to the top of her lungs in anger "TAI LUUUUNG" She was panting heavily and unlocked her car doors. She got in the car and looked at me to get in. Hesitantly I went to the car an got int to the car. Once I closed the door to the carshe speed off like a speed demon.

She was mumbling stuff to herself as she was speeding down thw road, now this is the tigress I remember. She drifted past a red light to the left going down Scorp St. She than made a nother drift into Hooker Lane and parked the car infront of a mansion that was huge compared to the others. She got out and slammed the door to the car motioning me to tay in the car and come out if needed. She went up to the door bangging on it and waited for someone to reply. When the door opened it was a woman with some gray hair. Tigressed seemed to talk to her calmly and than pointedto the car and than the lady left and after a moment Tai Lung came to the door looking angry as fuck.

She started to scream at Tai Lung as if she lost her mind or something. He started to scream back and she punched him in the face and heared from in the car "DONT FUCK WITH MY PO OR MY FUCKING CAR". At that moment I realised that Tigress can be fucking crazy.

 **So people tell me what you think if it was boring or not or if it was awesoem cause i hope for my sake of continuing my fanfics that they are not boring at all. Well yes Pls review, fav, and follow and i will see you in the next chapter UncleEnkia Signing off Bye Bye.**


	6. New Day

**Hey my peeps i hope this chapter will be a reminder to you that i am a asshole with my fanfics so pls dont be mad at me for this chapter. Oh and if a sentence quote is underlined it means it is a text ok.**

 **Chapter 6: New Day**

 **Tigress's POV**

It has been a week so far after i flipped on Tai Lung and basically recked him in his own home. Ever since that day everything has been diffrent around in school people treat me as if I am some crazy girl tryinng to blow up the school its like everyone is scared of me. Except for Po he has been there for me this week, I know for a fact I love him... there is no dought. I have done so much for him and he treats me.. well normal not like some fuck toy.

Saturday morning 8:12AM

I opened my eyes and saw my sealing and sighed getting up and rubbing my eyes from the stuff that stayed in the corners of them. I yawned and got up not wearing anything besides graphic boxers saying "Juicy Ass" in bold white which my dad hates me wearing and black surronding it and a black bra. I stretched and yawned letting my tongue hang out. Scratching my ass I walked to the door and opened and my dad was there frowning at me and looked up at me like I did something wrong. He sighed and for once smiled at me "Goodmorning my Tigy" He said treating me as a child as usual. I passed by him with a groan "Dont call me that you hear" I say going to the bathroom. His face drooped down in annoyance and just walked away grumbling wordskind of stomping. I walked to the bathroom doing of course the morning routine what else was I gonna do masturbate or something, haha no.I took my pill today like any other my beats pill stereo and plug in my iphone into it and start to blast "Lose yourself: by Eminem, I start to dance as i get in the shower, as the music play my body flowed to it. I rocked and swayed my hips littly nipping my tongue and than lip while smiling. I started washing myself down slowly while my body moved right to the beat, I rapped to the song laughing and when the song ended the next song played on my shuffle list "Anaconda" By Nicki Minaj. I smiled and started twerking in the shower with what I call a fat ass. I turn off the shower and get out drying myself and grab my phone unpluggng it form my Beats Pill. I go to the mirror as I dry off and start to apply my make up. I added a nice shade of baby blue eye shadow and black eye liner with another shade of baby blue lipstick. Out of the blue I get a call on my phone amd i look and its Po, i smile widely and answer.

Ti:"Hey my little ying yang cub how are you this morning"

Po:"Oh glad to see your happy I feel like shit slightly"

Ti"Oh why is that did something happen"

Po:"Yea I woke up so damn early, question why are you so happy this early in the morning?"

Ti: "Because you called my Winnie the pooh why else would be?"

Po:"Your to sweet to me strips, Im glad I called you this morning"

Ti:"I am glad you called to so are you free today?"

Po:"Yea I am free... what did you have in mind strips?"

Ti:"Oh I just want to hang hang maybe at... your place"

Po:"Oh i can ask if that is ok.. but i gotta go so ill text the answer"

He said to me as I heard his dad in the back ground yelling at him about him always being on the phone, I laughed as he hung up and about 5 seconds later he texted me "Yea come asap" I laughed and texted back "Dont be thirsty". I put my phone down and started blow dry my hair plugging back in my phone to the pill and played the song "Diamond" By Rihanna. My father knocked on the door as i was doing my hair and I grabbed my towel covering myself quickly and opened the door looking at him "Sup dad how can I help you"I asked and he looked up to me with another smile like earlier "Oh i just wanted to know if u wanted ot go to IHop for breakfast and chill together for the day" He asked and I looked down at him and sighed in fustration "Dad you know what happens most of the time we interact, and plus im hanging out with Po for the day were gonna probably chill at the mall or something so sorry but no" I say calmly and slowly close the door. I heard him groan from the other side of the door and I chuckled and continued to do my hair while I lightly danced to my music.

20 Min Later

I get out of the bathroom after doing my hair and walk to my bedroom closing my door and go to my walk in closet and see what I want to wear, I pick out black leather boots that go knee high, a Booty short black and white zebra printed skirt and a leather shirt with a gold and red strip near my breast with the rest black. I looked at myslef in the mirror chuckling and ran out of my room looking at the time it was 9:12 Am. I passed my dad who looked at me and only sighed shacking his head and walked away, I grabbed my car keys and my super natraul printed perse, with my phone and rushed out the house. I ran to my car in my boots and got in starting it driving to Po's House.

11

I parked two houses from Po's house in a parking lot and got out of my car going to Po's house. As I walked slowly to his house I saw people on the sidewalk smoking, dealling drugs on corners, and prostitutes . I had shiver down my back and walked to his front door knocking on it, in a few seconds Po's father answered the door smiling and gasped seeing me and pulling me in immediatly. He draggged me to the kitchen and sat me down and Po was also there and pinched his nose and looked at his dad with the corner of his eye groaning. He than looked up at me and smiled "Hey Tigress" he said lowly embaressed by his dads actions and I laughed at him "hey hun bun" I call him and he blushes even more than before and I laugh holding my muzzle. "T-tigress why do u call me these things like were dating im not complaining im just asking" he asks me and I smile at him and walk to the other side of the table to him and sit on his lap looking him in the eyes. "i said it before I like you and you like me so were sorta dating but you have to earn me, makes me sound like a hard to get bitch but you love it dont you" I whispered so his dad would hear but Po only blushed and looked away letting me know his answer was yes. His dad came in setting down two plate infront of us while I was on his lap it was... noodles?

"um Mr. Ping but um why are we having noodles for breakfast" I asked and looked at me ready for to answer. "oh no" Po said under his breath. " It is because I am the best and most known noodle resturant in town, Who ever eats my soup loves it and enjoys..." He said and continued raving on about how he started the business. Po sighed and grabbed the soups and me by my waist and said to his dad "hey dad me and my... Girlfriend have to go so we'll talk to you lateer ok Bye" He said and his father paused. "wait I havent even finished my sto- wait what do you mean girlfriend?" he question Po and he ran out the door with me and the food. I was in shock by him calling me his girlfriend but also a little turned on to be honest. Po rushed to his car grabbing his keys out of his ppocket and unlocked the garage opening it up and there was his car his honda. "hey Po i left my car in a parking lot and um since u live in a bad neighborhood I dont wanna risk it geting stolen" I said to him bittng my on my thumb and he smiled "dont worry I'll give your keys to my dad and he'll drive it into the garage" he said to me and he grabbed my keys from my back pocket and ran to his front door and threw me his keys saying "Start up my car for me will ya". I catch his keys and start to walk to his car and hop in after unlocking it and started it um and listened to the smooth engine starting "Oooh" i say to my self and look at the speaker systems on the doors and inbetween the two front seats. I looked at his CD collection right nect to me and I saw Marilyn Manson CD. I grabbed it immediatly and put it in the CD player and the first song to come one was "This Is The New Shit". I started bob my head to it immediatil and Po came to the car window with out me noticing and looked at me funny as he can hear the song from outside of the car, he saw me patting my hand on the strearing wheel while bitting my lip.

He knocked on the window of the car scaring me and he fell laughing at me, I held my chest panting and got out of the car jumping on him playfully and looking down at him as we both laughed and looked in each others eyes panting. He blushed as I did as well and moved up an kissed me shocking me once again. As the shock subsided I kissed him back. I can feel that he has been desiring this as he wrapped his fluffy panda arms around my back pulling me in more to him. my body felt hot as was his, He stuck his tongue in my mouth playing with mine. He nipped and sucked at my tongue making me gasp and arch my back, Tai Lung never done that with me but Po... was making melt into his finger tips. I rolled us over to where he was ontop of me, I dug my nails into his back as my eyes rolled up from the burning sensation fueling inside of me. I couldnt handle it.

He pulled awy from the kiss pantingf for air with a trail of our saliva following. We both looked in others eyes with nasty intentions of knowing what we want to do . "Is anyone at your place" He asked me I shook my head "My father probably already left for work" i responded and he picked me up kissing me again and put me in the passengers seat and went around the car getting in and driving it outof the garage and locked it up afterword. He drove his way to my house after I gave him the address he parked in the driveway he dragged me to him and kept kissing me. he got out the car carrying me to the door and plopped me on the door with my legs around him. i got my second pair of keys from my belt and unlocked the door. Po kicked my door open and closed it with his foot "where is your room" He saked me inbetween kisses "Upstairs... fifth door... to your right" I responded. The pulled from out kiss and put me over his shoulder like a stick with his hand on my ass. He ran up the steps while i laughed at his excitment and strength. He got into my bedroom and threw me onto my bed, I looked up at him as he licked his lips at me and started to take off his shirt. He threw his shirt to the side as I took off my mine putting it next to me. He walked to me and crawled on the bed and getting to me and kissing me again but more passionalty and full of lust. he grabbed my ass squeezing it making me slightly moan in the kiss. He pulled away and whispered in my ear "I love you Tigress" I blushed as he said that. I looked him blushing and said" I love you too baby" He smiled and kissed my neck making my body curve to the side in pleasure, Po kissed down my body making release silent moans until he got to my skirt and panties, I could feel his hot breath on my pussy drom my panties it felt good already. Po bent down to my panties puulling them to the side and spreading my pussy apart, he looked at it for a few seconds and then went straight to business. He strocked his tongue on my pussy lips making me make a slightly high pitched moan. His licks got better as they got more rapid and as he inhaled the smell of my juices.

He was lossing himself to my smell and was sticking his tongue in my pussy till he hit my hymen and was flapping his tongue around inside me. I couldnt hold back his tongue felt to good I had to moan so loud as my back arched and my legs tensed up. I was flying in the pleasure of his fat panda tongue, it was to good for me to handle. My moans were loud and proud as I gripped his head curled up my toes. But than I felt it "Po im close!" I warned him and he stopped than pulling his tongue out of me I looked at him with a weird face of me blushing my tongue on its side and my hair alittle frizzy "Why did you stop" I asked out of breath. He chuckled and pulled down his baggy pants and underwear showing his HUGE cock to me while saying " Cause of this". My eyes were wide by the surprise of how huge his was. It was even bigger than Tai Lungs Po's looks like 10 inches while Tai Lungs looked like 7.5 Inches and plus Po's is fat. I looked at Po's cock with still amazement and yes i know your wondering how would i know what Tai Lungs cock looks like if im a virgin well I blew him off but thats besides the point. I held it in my hand ' Damn P-Po your cock is huge will it even fit."I asked gulping and he looked up to me blushing and chuckling "My little Tiger lilly it will" he responded to me trying to reasure me that everythhing will be fine. I smiled and laid back spreading my pussy as I looked away "Im ready my Winnie the pooh" I said and he lost it, Po put his tip to my pussy and asked "are u safe" he asked and looked to him cupped his cheek"yes I am I took my pill this morning" I responded and he nodded and stuck the head in and said "Brace yourself Tigress" and wrapped his arms around me and pushed in breaking my hymen.

I hissed from the stinging pain inside me and shed a slight tear squeezing my eyes tightly and letting out my claws. After a bit I felt the pain start to subside just a bit "You can move now" I told him . He started to move inside of me slowly but surely oh I felt him streching me out . I bit my lip and squeezed my bed sheets as it felt so, so amazing. He was all the the way to the end of my pussy and it felt so damn good with every thrust deep in me. He moaned and groan to himself as he started pump my pussy harder and I let out my loud moans not caring how loud I got. He loved to hear that I enjoyed it so much i could tell by how he was going he was moving he was very confident in himself and god damn he should be. He thrusted alot faster inside of me when i wrapped my legs around him at this point there was no stopping I didnt care what happened.

Po's POV

Her pussy was straight blise there was nothing that could compare to it. I kept thrusting even faster every ten seconds and I can tell she was in hevean. I soon started to slam my cock into her and she was just moaning so loud that probably the neighbors would hear. But i love it I love the way she screams my name . I pull out and turn her over grabbing her arms slidding it back in, she let her tongue out as i slammed my cock constantly into her. Her eyes rolloed up as she screamed "Oh God PO KEEP FUCKING ME". Once she said that I let go of your arms and wrap my arms around her body thrusting in as fast and hard as I can "Tigress I- I'm gonna cum " I say to her as she moans out words like fuck oh god cum in. I do a couple more thrusts and I can feel myself on edge and moan out in pure pleasure "Tigress" and cums irecttly into her pussy and womb. I felt her walls clench onto my cock as she came it was amazing. I let the rest of my cum drain into her and pulled out rolling next to her and panting loudly she rolled to me tired and whispered in my ear "You rocked my world baby" I blushed a deep red and said back to her " and you made me feel something i never felt before and that is my deep love for you." she smiled and replied " I love you Po Ping" i also replied "I love you too Tigress" We kissed each other for a few seconds and broke away as Tigress passed out while my seed oozed out of her on her bed sheets. I held our sweety bodies together and fell asleep.

To Be Continued

 **Yea how did u like my chapter for this week was it good i hope it was cause t was hard as fuck. but pls review fav and follow cause i know u love it. So uncleenkia signing off buBye.**


	7. Realization

**Hello my fans / readers sorry i keep apologizing about late chapters its not my fault blame school and home work.**

 **Chapter 7: Relization**

 **3rd POV 4pm**

In Tigress's house Po and her rested peacfully on her bed after their session. They snuggled and smiled as they slept not having a worry in the world. As the shined in Tigress's eyes from her window she slowly awoke not remembering a thing. She looked at Po and her naked and her eyes blinked a few times before it registered in heer brain what happened. She skreeched scaring Po making him wake up in startled and fell out of her bed . "Ow Tigress why did you yell so loud I was sleeping." she said rubbing the back of his head from falling. Whe he looked into her eyes they were full of rage. He gulped and chuckled under his breath. "why are you naked IN MY BED WITH ME PO" she yelled again and he just gave her a dumb face confused by what she was talking about.

"Dont give me the stupid face you know what I am talking about" she said grumbling and a deeper tone of voice . He looked into her eyes still with that face "I dont know what the hell you are talking about " he said confused until he looed down than looked at her naked body. "Oh my god why the helll are we naked... wait " he said tapping his head until he remembered "Tigress we had sex.". "NO SHIT SHERLOCK you think i dont know that. But the thing is I dont remember any of it." she said now with a bit of tears in her eyes. po went up to her and grabbed her cheeks looking her in the eyes no matter how much she flalled or punched up him he still held and kissed her.

Once he kissed her her body began to stop struggling against him and kissed him back. As they broke for air they looked in each others eyes once more "Do you remember now" he asked and she nodded but turned away instantly. "whats wrong" he asked and she slipped from under him sitting up looking at the floor. "Po the sex we had... was not mostly out of love. I mean it was sort of but mostly it was because... Im in heat and I lied i didnt take my pill"she said . Po gasped under his breath to where Tigress couldnt hear "Well at least it some what out of love right." he stated and she moved her head side to side. "Po that yes that maybe true but that also means since you didnt wear a condom it is a huge possibility i could become pregnant" she said and looked down thinkking about it as she covered up her body with the covers.

Po just looked down as well as Tigress was in a rut and she was scared he could tell she was also about to cry. He realised this could possibly ruin her life more than it would ruin his. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to turn to him. She yanked her shoulder as she beagn to cry in her covers "I-If my d-dad finds out *sniffles*which h-he will im FUCKED!" Po looked at her as she broke down and felt like his heart was shatttered by witnessing this. Po clenched his fists and grabbed her from behind lifting her chin and kisses her roughly and held her closer than ever before. "Please stop this Tigress Please I am begging you. I love you to much to hear you like this. You know me already even if you do get pregnant I will be there to help you raise our child. If Your father has some shit to say than let him ill come to be there for you" He said to her as he began to cry himself.

She looked at him shocked for words and cried with him on his soft fur stomach. She warmed up to his kind nature and smiled with tears still in her eyes "I-I love you too Po so much and I want nothing to happen to you... to us" she said confessing and kissed him all over his face and sat on his lap saying "netflix and chill" Po chuckled and whispered in her ear "to late for that" they both chuckled and began to laugh off the situation. Po looked over to her tv and saw a ps3 and smiled " hey wanna play some COD?" he asked and her face lit up in excitment. "fuck yea" she responded and got up turning on her PS3 putting in COD black ops II.

They played for a bit with multiplayer offline and than online for the whole day and have fun arguing and seeing Tigress rage online with noobs and try hards.

 **Po's POV**

"hey Tigreess when does your dad come home" I asked as I sat on her bed while she sst on my lap while were both still naked. She thought about it for a minute and she remembered. "Oh yea he not gonna be home till wednsday and since we have school off on monday yo can stay over all weekend!" she said to me all excited than I seen one of friend was on the lobby it was crane and than viper one of tigesses friends and than we both had a idea. "you thinking what im thinking po" she asked and I nodded. We both left the lobby and invited them to a private lobby only us and they both came in.

Viper: "hey tigress i knew you nothing else better to do than play COD *laughs*"

Ti: "well i do have a special guest with me"

Crane: "Oh really who?"

Po: "sup long beak" I say chuckling

Viper/Crane:"PO WHAT ARE DOING IN TIGRESSES HOUSE" they both asked and i with Tigress laughed.

Po:"oh were just ya know having some 'fun' ya know " I say adding more depth to funa and tigress slaps my arm.

Ti: "Po dont spoil the surprise " she said to me laughing.

vip: "what surprise" she asked you can tell she was blushing

Ti: "Po made me a real tiger with his gigantic panda" she said and they both started yelling and rambiling with questions making Tigress blush and laugh at the same time.

Po: "guys guys chill its not that big a deal" i said and crane sighed

Cra: "po is you crazy you got pussy in your life and not just and pussy grade A kitty pussy you are lucky" he said and everyone went silent except for Tigresses hiss '"and that my que to go bubye" he said and left the lobby in a hurry.

we all laughed and said our goodbyes since Viper had tto go out as is while Tigress and I were kind of tired. "you ready to go to bed grade A kitty pussy" i called her and chuckled and she scrathed me playfully. "yea po im the only pussy you will have " she said making us laugh. we soon laid down in her bed snuggling "I love you my giant panda" she said laying my stomach "I love you too my little kitty" I said as we both started to drift off into a nights slumper.

 **Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter it was rushed well since i havent updated it in about a month so pls dont kill me if you hate it. signing out**


	8. Busted

**Hey my peeps sorry for not updating aas always so here is the 8th chapter**

 **Chapter 8: busted**

 ** _(PO's POV)_**

I woke up the next morning yawning pretty loudly. I seemed to be laying on my stomach and something warm and purring with every breath was cuddled on my back. It was Tigress she was fast asleep on me, sighing I picked up my phone from the night stand I looked at the time it was about 7AM. I twisted slowly and pulled the body pipilotage was on her bed and slide her on it. I got up off the bed kissing her forehead and stretching out my back. I left the room still naked from the day before and went into the kitchen taking a glass out and getting a drink from the fridge. I turned to pour the glass to see Tigress's father staring at me with his eyes wide and jaw dropped looking at my naked body. I screamed in surprise and he lunged at me grabbing my throat.

 **(Tigress's POV)**

I jumped up from a loud scream coming from Po and ran out of my room as well naked iinto the kitchen there I saw my father strangling Po on the ground. "Dad let my boyfriend go NOW" I screamed at him and he looked back at me in surprise and looked at him still coaching him. I ran to my dad throwing him off and looked down at Po in worry " He didn't hurt you did he" I asked and he smiled at me. "Oh no he only tried to strangle me to death" he said in sarcasm and I looked at my father with the bridge of my nose rink led in anger as I stomped to him. "Dad what the he'll is your problem" I yelled at him and got up into my face slapping me. "What's wrong with me? What the he'll is wrong with you how dare you taint this home with your foolishness bringing a man in here sleeping with him and thinking you have the right to step to me. Ya know what I'm done with you I've poured enough time into you the only reason I came back was because I left my paper work, by the time mm I come back I want him gone and we will have a serious talk." My father said to me in a stern tone and walked out the the kitchen than out the house door with his car keys and paper work slamming the front door.

I ran to the door opening it wide and yelled "Well I won't be here when you get back " I yelled and slammed the door going up to Po and picking him up by his hand and going up to my room in a rush. I slammed my bedroom door as well and went under my bed bring out 3 duffel bags. I went to my drawers taking out all of my shirts, tank tops, bra, thongs, panties, boots shorts, shorts and pants and put them into 2 of my duffle bags. I was in the middle of packing my other when Po grabbed my hand stopping me. "Tigress what are you doing you can't leave where would you go" he asked me with his eyebrows lifted in concern for my well being and held my hand tight.

"Po I need you to think if I stay my father will do anything in his power to keep me away from you. He will change my school or move away from here keeping me from seeing you he may even change my number and get me a new phone trust me he's done something like this before when I was kid just because I made out with a boy in middle school" I explained and Po let me go as I started to pack the largest bag full of shoes with all my make up and perfume. I ran downstairs for a minute and came back up Po was already dressed. "Oh and Po I'm gonna stay with you" I said smiling as I pranced to my PS4 and Po looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you crazy my dad will never agree to that." He said to me as I undid my PS4 and put it in the bag. "Po if you haven't realized your father loves me and bad goes to worst he would adopt me since he sees I make you happy. Plus your good at pursuing don't lie I know you." since I said as I tied up the bag with all my games in it. Po just nodded "You have everything planned out clever girl. He said crossing his legs on the bed.

I chuckled as I got dressed wearing baggy black jeans and a black veil brides shirt but still barefoot but I didn't care. I then picked up two bags and Po picked up the other two and we left the room and house packing up Po's car and we both got in the car and started driving to his father's house.

 **(Po's POV)**

I started drive out of the rich area with Tigress. To be honest I was kinda nervous but I stuck to the plan. I than pulled into the highway driving more to where the school was and pulled off the high way going into the the school area ootherwise the hood If you wanna call it that, funny how the school seems like a cool area but 4 blocks away is very getto. I stopped at my dad resturant/ house and went to the garage opening it and driving in it. I took the keys out of the ignition and went to the trunk unloading the car of her stuff and she snuck behind me and wrapped her arms around me and pick kissed my cheek. "Thanks for doing thia mm with me Po I'm really happy yo have no clue" she exclaimed and I licked her cheek "the least I can do for my love" I said to Tigress and she giggled hanging on to me and as closed the trunk with my foot and closed the garage. I carried her to the front door and she got off grabbing my keys and opening the door. We walked in and just as we were passing the kitchen my dad looked at me with a funny look as he was cooking for customers it seemed.

"So where have you two been" he said still frying the rice. I smiled awkwardly and inhaled through my teeth. "Hey dad um I was at Tigress's house we were... chillen" I said nodding. He hmphed loudly and didn't look at me "Is that why you smell like pushy and your girlfriend smells like she's in a serious heat but also smells link she had set about a few hours ago and your probably here cause either u guys got caught and you just wanna stay for the rest of the weekend am I right" he said and looked up with his eyebrow raised and we both looked at each other embarrased and we both nodded and he sigh and signaled for us that Tigress can stay. We both went upstairs and went into my room and dropped her bags to the ground. I sighed an laid on my bed. She started taking her stuff and making herself comfortable.

I looked at her as she took out her PS4 and all her games and placed them next to mine. Tigress want me to get the other Tv she looked at me smiled nodding her head getting up and sighing "ugh more work" she said and laughed we went to the guest room and got the 32 inch TV and carried it into my room and set down on my dresser. We set up the TV and her PS3 and start unpacking all her other stuff.

1 hour later

We were finally done unpacking an folding all hrr cloths fina-fucking-ly we laid down on my bed her laying on my stomach. She climbed up to my face smiling saying "thank you my pooh bear" and kissed me softly and repeated, I soon joined in but made our lips stay to each other and not depart. She slide her tongue around my tongue and played with it. I cupped her cheek than my father busted into my room and looked at us "Hey hey there will be no sex on my watch I mean I want grandkids but motherfucker damn not yet Po keep that snake in your pants" he said to us and closed the door and we heard his duck feet waddle on the floor and we laughed to ourselves. We both than cuddled and I just got bored of it after a bit "Tiggy puss wanna play some gta" I asked and she smiled saying sure and than punch ed do me in the arm when she got off me saying "don't c all me that again" I chuckled and started my PS3 a did she and we began to play online on a private session with monkey, mantis, and viper of course.

 **So yea well this chapter took me an hour since I'm doing it mm on a tablet so it didn't take long but it took me a week to think what to continue with so here is what I tthought up I hope you guys like it please follow, review and favorite uncleenkia signing the fuck out BYYYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys its your friendly neiborhood writer here with chapter 9 now mind you i did this ina an hour so it is not that long sorry but its only a quick update.**

 **Chapter 9  
**

* * *

it had been two days since Tigress's Father had talked to her and she was still Po's place Po's father didnt mind he was just worried why he hadnt texted her at all. Tigress seemed to be happy but still they were worried.

(Po's POV)

It was early in the morning I woke up slowly turning my head to my cellphone and turned it one. I finched my eyes and hissed, i looked at it after adjusting to the light. It 4:27 in the morning damn it was early. I looked to my right to see Tigress to my side sleeping wnad with every exhaled she purred, it was was so cute.

I got up slowly to go to the bathroom. When i got to the bathroom I started to take my piss while i looked at my phone, I just got a message. I opened it and it was Tigress she texted me " _come back to bed_ ".

I snicked and finished my morning piss motioning myself to the room. I opened the door and Tigress was there giving a tired sexy look to me. "good mornning my pussy cat" I said with i tired voice as I stumbled to the bed.

She rolled her eyes at me as I laid down behind her spooning her. She cuddled up to me and purred a bit more than from before. She grinded on my crouch and i immediatly stopped her. She looked up at me with one eyebrow up "what's wrong Po" she asked.

I sighed when she asked and sorta looked away than moved in front of her so we can face each other. "look Tigress Im tired and its too early" I said and she awed giving me her cute cat eyes. I only looked away trying not to feel bad and she finally stopped and began pouting with folding her arms as well.

"your no fair poohbear" She said to me and looked away from me.

I turned around to her to at least touch her and she turned her back acting childish "No" she replied to my action like a five year old. I smirked and grabbed her from behind by her waist ans started to tickle her.

"I got you" she whiped her arms and legs around and laughed rather loudly "N-no let me go" she said between laughs.

I let her go and chuckled as she breathed heavily. She growled playfuly and pounced at me and we rolled of the been and on the floor laughing with each other with ontop of me. "well this brings back memories now doesnt it" I asked. She nodded and blushed loking up into my jade eyes.

She motioned her head towards me and kissed me softly locking our lips together. She pushed her tongue passed my lips and battled my tongue with her. This lasted for a good 5 minutes untill we pulled for air and we both laughed under our breaths until my dad came in with his face slouchy and annoyed. "what is all the noise im trying to get my beauty sleep!" he groaned loudly and he looked down at us after he turned the light on in the room and gasped slightly.

"Oh im so sorry i didnt mean to interrupt anything please continue" He said and turned the light off, closed the door waddled away. We both laughed and looked at each other more and kissed each other again.

Tigress rested her head down on my body and fell alseep curled up in a ball. I smiled and reached for my pillow and got putting it under my head and fell asleep.

(2 hours later)

(Tigress's POV)

I woke up to a text that same morning, it was from Viper who seemed to be the only that would ever even text or call me "Hey Ti would u mind to maybe come out and bring po i gotta show you guys something" the text read. I began to text back now curious.

"what do you have to tell me" i texted back and after a few seconds she replied. "Oh i will never tell unless you come to mall at 11AM what do you say".

I thought about it and texted back "I will ask my boobear kk" I locked my screen and put my phone down and tapped Po who I was still sleeping on at the moment. He only smiled and pushed my hand away and groaned. I smiled and sat my crotch onto his and he gained size fast. He stuck his tongue out from the side of his mouth. I slam my crotch against his and his head jolts up and hits mine.

I fall off of him holding my head in pain and hiss "ow Po that hurt" I said and got up rubbing my forehead. He got up holding his and was about to speak until the bell rang. "who could that be this early" I said and po shrugged so we both left and went downstairs to see.

Once we got down stairs Po's dad looked at us motioned us to come over to the door. When i got there I saw my dads two layors at the door looking down. "why are you guys here" I asked and they sighed.

"Tigress its about your father" they said in unison and i gasped

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The News

**Hello people this is uncle enkia here coming to you to let you know im back and ready to finish this story now I am so sorrry for not updating sooner but i needed to practice on my story writing and stuff and so now that I am back i think i have improved tremendously, Hit me up with a review on if you think I have improved or what you think i should do to make this story better.**

 **Chapter 10**

(Tigress POV)

I looked at the lawyers before me with a uncaring look and closed the door on them immediately and locking it behind me storming to the couch. I recieved a look from both Po and his father , they than looked at each other with their eyebrows up high so high they could hit the ceiling. I looked away folding my arms snarling. I heard Po go to the door and open it looking at the men and said "I'm terribly sorry sirs but may you come by at a later time Mrs. Tigress isnt feeling to well and wishes not to be bothered sorry for the inconvenience". With that he closed the door on them and walked from the door to me.  
I got up holding him close to me with a sigh and she pulled with a wide eyed expression. "Oh my gosh I almost forgot to ask you, Viper texted me not to long ago if we could meet her at the mall" I asked. Po gave me a look as he was thinking and asked  
"Why does she want to meet us may I ask?" Po questioned. I shrugged and looked up into his eyes

"She said she had something to show us" I replied as I put my arms around his neck and he smiled agreeing to go. With that I smiled back kissing him upon his lips and pulled back biting my lip letting go of him. He walked away going to the kitchen going to get some breakfast since he hasn't eatin yet. Po's father gave him a look as he was chopping some meat saying " You know Po I just love how you feel so comfortable to just make out with your girlfriend right in front of me".  
I just blushed at his comment walked into the kitchen walking up to the table to eat with po sitting across from him.

(Po's POV)

I sat down setting down my plate and got back up to get some food from the fridge and pulled out some bacon pancakes from I hop that was about 3 days old I popped it into the microwave and than went back into the fridge pulling out some barbequed ribs from the other night licking my lips. I popped it into the toaster oven for a few minutes just as I received a call from Monkey. I looked at it for a sec answering it "Hey monkey whats going on" I asked and he was silent for a sec and all I heard was a sigh. It made me worried as I heard him sigh.

"BOI WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU AND TIGRESS ARE A THING" He screamed into the mic of his phone.

I dropped my phone on the floor looking at it with a shocked look and picked it back up immediately replying while putting a finger in my ear. "Yo why do you have to scream like that you almost blew my ears out" I said back as everyone was now looking at me.

"I dont give a fuuck you have some explaining to do it's only been a few days and a whole bunch of shit went down" Monkey stated and looked at phone weird and sat down at the table to keep myself wth some balance so i'm not standing to much.

"Monkey what do you mean nothing has been going on lately I've just been chilling" I lied trying to push the fact of all the shit that happened this past weekend of the first weekend of school. I could tell that monkey wasn't buying that at all in fact i could hear it in his laugh.

"Bull shit Po i read up on Tigress's snapchat and instagram and ive already seen pics of you and her in bed and kissing" monkey said as i just gave a look to tigress who played as if she didnt do anything. I sighed going back to the phone and looking away from her.

"So monkey tell me what you want me to do about it I mean you already know so what else can I do to help you" I ask and monkey giggles his signature laugh as I could hear mantis in the background laughing along with him.

"Well you see Po Im gonna need you to post videos of you and her together and make them juicy cause have you seen your snapchat or instagram page recently. Its like you and her became Rihanna and drake in a day bro" He stated making chuckle. I got up grabbing my ribs and tigress i hop as the toaster and microwave dinged. I put out her food for her and for me but she ate it slow like she was fancy it was so cute.

"Your funny Monkey but ill try to do that it seems she wont mind since she did it mostly herself" I said and I could tell that Monkey and me were on terms for an agreement.

"So Po are you down for next week we got a game to play you know" He says and i nod agreeing with him. "Ell monkey I got to go I have breakfast to eat with my babe so I will give you a call soon." I reply ending the convo and I end the call putting my phone on the table eating as tigress gave a look.

"So what did monkey say Po" she asked getting up to the fridge grabbing some punch pouring herself a glass and sitting back down after putting the punch back and crossed her legs looking at me again.

I thought before speaking and looked at Tigress looking away for a sec and said. "Well he told me what you have been doing while im sleeping or while were kissing and im not looking which means im gonna have to steal your phone for the night" I joked and she chuckled under her breath stealing one of my rib bones and I looked up at her with a look of like what are you doing.

"What?" she asks eating it and I chuckle. " heres one thing about me I dont like when people grab food of my plate"

She laughs putting her feet in her chair " Po you'r dating me get used to it" She says continuing to laugh as she drinks her punch.

(4 hours later)

(Tigress POV)

Po and were almost done getting ready to go to the mall and I was applying my make-up as I played my music dancing to it. Apparently even Po the gentile little panda had a his ghetto likings like Kanye, young thug, and travis scott. It actually surprised me. I was blasting Kanye's new album I dont give a fuck what people think its my jam. Po walked in on me without me noticing and grabbed me from behind making me scream and jump. He chuckled and I struck him.

"Hey Po dont do that you literally scared the living shit out of me" I said and he gripped onto me laughing hard. "Ti hey guess what" he asked.

I looked back at him with a pout and answered "What". He replied to me with a "Your dating me so get used to it". He laughed again as I grumbled when he used my words against me bust slightly laughed.

"Your lucky your so cute" I said throwing on my push up bra and chewing my gum loudly. "So Po are we gonna take my car or are we gonna take your car" I asked and Po thought about it.

"We should take your car we would get there in style and I think we need to get your car a personal garage out the area cause I'm afraid of people stealing your car" he said to me letting me go looking real cute in his nerdy attire. I left him going to one of my bags grabbing a shirt an OVO one apparently my dad hated when I wore one of these shirts I have no idea why but eh.

"I agree Po that cost me alot so I will try to find a good one somewhere" I agreed coming out to him kissing. "You ready to go hun" I asked and he nodded making our way to the door. I gave Po's father a quick hug and headed out to Po's garage getting to my car. I got in turning on the car and driving out, once po locked up the garage we headed out to the mall to meet viper.

As we drove po seemed to be enjoying himself turning up my radio to the point to here u can hear it loud and clear even though the windows were closed. It even made my car vibrate. He seemed to love blasting Kendrick Lamar "Poetic Justice". I sighed shaking my head putting in a mental note dont give Po a AUX cord to play on my car radio.

(15 minutes later)

Me and Po arrived though we had to park in the far back meaning we had to walk but that shouldn't be a trouble really. We got out the car speed walking to the entrance as I got call from Viper.

"Tigress hey are you here im waiting in the food court by subway with my boyfriend" She asked me and i quickly responded "Im on my way right now Po is right… ahead of me surprisingly but yea be there in a minute" I said immediately hanging up.

We rushed to be out of breath once we get there to the 3rd floor. I sit immediately as does po as Viper and Shen giving us these weird looks as if we just ran the marathon or something.

I looked up to notice Viper was sitting in shens lap and was eating his food without a issue. " Hey Tigress so we got you something it's a tuna sub since I know you love yourself some tuna and a Coke" Viper said handing me the sandwich and I tore into it as if it was fresh kill. Po gave me a look like 'you just ate a couple hours ago why are you so hungry'.

Viper cleared her throat "You done there mrs. Predator" She said chuckling and Looked up smiling and swallowing my last bite cleaning my mouth. "Ok so first thing's first I'm gonna need you Po and Shen to go get your food while me and tigress talk" Viper said she said shooing us to the food court stands.

"So what's so important that you had to drag me to the food court so early" I ask and viper smiles wildly almost blowing her head what looked like joy in her expression.

"Well lets just say me and shen last night decided to finally… have sex" Viper said in a excited tone as her tail was wipping back and forth in excitement. I gasped in a happy manner putting my hands on the table.

"No fucking way you actually lost your virginity to shen" I said not believing what I was hearing. "So tell me was he big" I asked and Viper hid her face with what I can tell was a obivous blush

"Well it did leave quite a big bulge in my stomach" She said and I laughed trying not to make it so loud.

Just as we were about to get dirtier the boys showed back up and Po pulled my head back and threw a kiss onto my mouth shoving his tongue in my mouth and gripping now on my shoulders. I pulled away with a shocked look from everyone but po including myself. "Po baby where did that come from" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh I dont know but you will find out later" He responded but before he could make another responce my phone rang and it was a number I would not know at all. I answered it with a fake accent and i heard back.

"Hello is there a Tigress there this Un Peace hospital" the lady over the phone said. From that I jumped knowing it was from the hospital. "Um yes this is she what seems to be the issue"

"Well ma'am last night at exactly 11:09PM your father was involved in a car accident and was in critical condition due to someone speeding and hitting his car…" The lady said and I cut her off.

"Oh my god is he ok!" I said in almost a yell and Po was the first to try and see if things were ok.

"Ma'am I am sorry to inform you but this morning an hour ago your father has died from his severe wounds his body wasnt strong enough" she said.

At this moment I stopped dropping my phone immediatly almost as if I had seen Satan as stears streamed down my face "Oh dear god"...

 **So guys there you go some stuff for you SHIFU IS DEAD and to be honest I wasnt really feeling killing him but you know why the hell not so hope yall enjoyed and if you would like to see what shifu went through car accident wise allow me to show you**

 **this link is for youtube**

 **/qNkvq6jF5NY?t=2m9s**

 **This video shows what Shifu want through his car was the black one thoughso you can see why killed him**

 **Anyway im out bye.**


End file.
